


Maybe

by ykaitot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykaitot/pseuds/ykaitot
Summary: You can say that this is a sequel to You'll Be Safe Here, but entirely in Ron's POV. But I recommend reading YBSH first to understand this. song used: Maybe by King





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> You can say that this is a sequel to You'll Be Safe Here, but entirely in Ron's POV. But I recommend reading YBSH first to understand this. song used: Maybe by King

He slipped through the side entrance of the church, trying his best not to call attention to himself. He was formally invited of course; he was one of her best friends after all. But he kept putting off the decision to come until that morning- on the very day of her wedding. He stood behind one of the pillars, waiting for the entourage to begin their procession. The double doors opened to reveal Blaise Zabini in a tuxedo with a white rose tucked in his breast pocket. Not too far behind was the groom himself, Draco Malfoy, with that infamous smirk plastered on his face. He was dressed in a handsome black tuxedo that was obviously tailored to fit him exactly. A rose, red this time, rested in his breast pocket as well. He watched the rest of the entourage pass by- Parkinson with Nott, Neville with a pretty blond, Daphne Greengrass with Goyle, Harry with Luna and finally Ginny, the Maid of Honour.

A soft music coming from the piano filled the air. The crowd turned to the double doors as the bride made her entrance. His breath hitched as the double doors opened once more. There she was, Hermione Granger, looking as beautiful as ever. Her gaze hardly wavered from the man waiting for her at the altar as she and her father made their way down the aisle.

**There I was waiting for a chance**  
**Hoping that you'll understand  
** **The things I wanna say**

There was a stern look on Adam Granger's face as he placed Hermione's hand on Draco's open palm. He saw him whisper a few words to Draco, and him nodding solemnly in response. A pat on the back later, Hermione's father sat down. They faced the minister who started to address the congregation.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

He held his breath.

(Flashback)

" _Talk to her, mate. Just say apologize and get it over with."_

" _I can't Harry. After what I've done to her, I doubt she'll be forgiving."_

" _You don't know that if you don't try," he threw his hands up in frustration._

_I simply hung my head in shame. It was an accident, I knew that, but it didn't dispel the heavy weight pressing on my chest every time I remember. I pushed her down a staircase for Merlin's sake! Who in their right mind would forgive me for that? I pushed the woman I loved down a bloody set of stairs! I felt sick to the stomach._

" _Ron," I felt Harry nudging my shoulder, "Ron, get your act together. She's here. Ron!" he hissed, poking me harder. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. I faced her, mentally preparing myself for the inevitable._

" _Hermione," My voice was nearly cracking. "I'm sorry. I can't even begin to say how sorry I truly am. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have pu-pushed you."_

" _It's fine Ronald." My head snapped to her face. This isn't normal. She should be biting my head off by now. "It was an accident after all. I'm fine now, that's what matters."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. I grinned widely. I lifted my arms to pull her into a hug. But she took a step back._

" _What's wrong? I thought you've forgiven me?"_

" _I have. It's just that…" She took a deep breath and was avoiding my eyes. "I can forgive Ronald, but forgetting is a totally different matter. I-"_

" _Just say it 'Mione. I know it's going to hurt either way."_

" _I'm moving out. I can't stay with you anymore. I'm sorry"_

_It was more of a whisper, but I heard it as if she screamed in my ears._

(End Flashback)

The silence was deafening.

**As my love is stronger than before**  
**I want to see you more and more  
** **But you closed your door**

The minister smiled widely. "Let's get started then? Draco and Hermione, listen closely. When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern. The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits - islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides."

The words rang in his ears.  _Living in the present. Accepting. The very things I could not do._

**Why don't you try to open up your heart?  
** **I won't take so much of your time**

Tears were prickling in his eyes. He fought to keep a straight face

(Flashback)

_I stared at the piece of parchment in my hand. An invitation. An invitation to Malfoy and Hermione's wedding._

_There was a loud bang from the hallway as Ginny burst through the door, "Ron, whatever you do, don't-"_

" _Too late, Gin." I said, holding up the letter. "I've seen it."_

" _Well then," this coming from Harry who slipped in silently after my sister "Are you going?"_

" _I don't know. I'll think about it,"_

" _Whatever you decide mate, we're here for you."_

_I didn't say anything. I just dropped myself on the couch and continued staring at the fireplace. Ginny sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder. Harry sat on the chair near the couch, busying himself with a quill and a piece of parchment._

" _She's moved on."_

" _Pardon?" He looked up from the letter he was drafting._

" _She's moved on." Swallowing became difficult due to the lump in my throat. "Because I pushed her away."_

_Harry just gave a wry smile, keeping his mouth shut._

(End Flashback)

**I believe what you said to me**  
**We should set each other free  
** **That's how you want it to be**

"But ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Ultimately two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take. It is indeed a fearful gamble. Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, so that, together we become a new creature. To marry is the biggest risk in human relations that a person can take. If we commit ourselves to one person for life this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession, but participation. It takes a lifetime to learn another person. When love is not possession, but participation, then it is part of that co-creation which is our human calling, and which implies such risk that it is often rejected."

_Risk and courage. She took the risks to fight for what she wanted, a true Gryffindor at heart. She took the risk with Malfoy of all people. And yet the world accepted. It was a gradual process, but an understanding at least. They trusted her, how could they not? They call her 'The Princess of Light'. If she can see good in the likes of Draco Malfoy, who are we to argue? Love. She taught me to love. I made her choose. Some love._

**But my love is stronger than before**  
**I want to see you more and more  
** **But you closed your door**

"I do."

Two words. It took two words to shatter his already broken heart.

**Why don't you try to open up your heart?  
** **I won't take so much of your time**

He was crying silently now. It killed him to watch the stumble through their vows and exchange rings. He tuned out their voices. It would not do any good to hear them declare their undying love for each other. He shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself in Malfoy's place.  _Even up there, we might have been arguing._ The faintest of smiles touched his lips at the thought.

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me to**  
' **Coz I know you'll never do  
****Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for each other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be the warmth for the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before. Go now to your dwelling place to enter into the days of your life together. And may your days be good and long upon the earth. Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Tears were running down Jane Granger's face but her eyes shined with pride and happiness. The same case with Narcissa Malfoy. A little bit farther down the same pew was his own mother.  _She always regarded Hermione as an honorary Weasley. It's all she's ever going to be now._

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
**' **Coz I know he's here to stay**

"By the power vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go on son, my permission is not necessary. You've been impatient to kiss her since she walked in."

Laughter ensued from the crowd, mostly from the couple's Hogwarts colleagues. He watched as Draco slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. As he rested his forehead on hers, whispering something that made her smile. As he moved in for the kiss, Ron closed his eyes. This was a scene he did not wish to see. His princess, his first love, his Hermione finally wedded to someone who wasn't him.

**But my love is strong  
** **I don't know if this is wrong**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

A thunderous applause echoed throughout the whole establishment.  _As long as she's happy._ He didn't look back at the happy couple for he might not be able to bear the pain it may cause. He could do nothing now but walk away.

**But I know to whom you should belong**

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Reading- From "Gift From The Sea" by Anne Morrow Lindbergh  
> Second Reading- From "The Irrational Season" by Madeleine L'Engle  
> Closing- APACHE MARRIAGE BLESSING


End file.
